Alyn Crawford
Captain Alyn Crawford protects the royal house from the fore of the Royal Wysterian Guard, the superlative of knighthood. His haughty demeanour is rivalled only be an overwhelming fixation to his duty. Background "Captain Alyn Crawford protects the royal house from the fore of the Royal Wysterian Guard, the superlative order of knighthood." Alyn is from the Crawford family, a well known, historically bureaucratic family in Wysteria. He came home from training one day to find his parents lying on the floor of their manor, murdered and their manor on fire, the flames began to spread, destroying it. Both Alyn and Leo Crawford (his twin brother) wanted to become knights and their parents supported that decision, despite their parents' occupation of bureaucrats After his parents' deaths, he and Leo lived with their uncle Lord Aubin Crawford, although Alyn ran away before long. He carried on his dream of becoming a knight (unlike Leo who chose a different path) and then a captain, and so maintaining a permanent residence in Wysteria Palace. Appearance Alyn has auburn hair and ruby red eyes. When in his armour (normal attire): He has a crimson cape which is draped over his left shoulder and comes around to his right side, held onto the armour by his gold seal of Wysteria (or the Wysterian Royal Guard). His armour is white, with a band crossing over his chest, then attaching to the shoulder guards. He has separate armour pieces on his biceps, then more on his forearms, which attach to gloves. He has further armour pieces on his legs, which act as boots as well, with knee guards shaped like diamonds. With this armour also comes the material underneath, which is black at the sides, then white in the middle, with a red sash decorated in gold covering his front. He has a large sword, with a white handle, on his left side (indicating that he's right-handed). When in his casual clothes (for under his armour and when he's off-duty, see the respective first image to the upper-right.): These clothes act as those under his armour, and are navy in colour. They have silver trimmings, lining the separations in his sleeves and the front, as well as the collar. Further silver epaulettes cover his shoulders, and he has a silver band around his neck, over the collar of the jacket. There is a silver seal on Wysteria on his left side, over his heart, and he wears a brown belt with another brown tie around his right bicep. When in these clothes, he wears navy boots with a buckle attacked to his right one, which has a silver clasp. When in his more regal casual outfit (see the respective image to the upper-right of this paragraph): He wears a rose-hued shirt, which has a gold decoration over the breast pocket, with two chains hanging down from it. He also wears navy trousers with a belt, which has gold decorations and a gold buckle. His boots are navy as well, but layered with this outfit, since they have two extra pieces handing from the top which are held on by buckles, as well as two additional straps over the top of the feet. When in his formal, ceremonial outfit (see the respective image to the upper-right of this paragraph): He wears a white coat with black, gold and crimson accents, and a large wine-hued cape with gold decorations and epaulettes. A gold seal of Wysteria is clipped to his left breast pocket, and additional gold decorations adorn his outfit, including the one he wears around his neck. He has a red vest on underneath, with gold trims, and a gold chains hangs low under his belt. Personality He can come off as a bit rough around the edges, but inside, he's a guy willing to sacrifice anything for the one he loves. Alyn likes his knighthood very much (even to the point where Leo states that he is unlikely to give it up to become prince consort). He enjoys cooking, but doesn't like talking to Leo. Alyn also doesn't want attention drawn to the fact that Leo is his twin brother. Alyn’s personality on a whole is quite gruff, serious and completely focused around keeping people safe. As a person, he holds a lot of respect in what people do, as opposed to what they say, which is one of his main traits which makes him such a good knight and captain of the Wysterian Royal Guard. He is extremely brave and courageous, as shown when he has been awaiting battle and has stayed completely calm, composed and ready to do what he has to in order to protect Wysteria. His loyalty is extremely strong and evident in the way he speaks and acts, and he is also quite patriotic in that he has a lot of pride from coming from Wysteria. He will do anything and everything he can to protect his King and/or Queen, and the people of Wysteria, including his knights. On a personal level, Alyn can at first be very abrupt and somewhat rude in his words, like when he blatantly asked the MC if she had put on weight while seeing how easily he could carry her. However, he is not really rude as such, more just straight-forward to the point of being slightly off-hand. He can be quite snappy when he wants to, but he can also be very playful and light-hearted, in that he will often joke with the MC and tease her, or try to make her feel a bit better when she’s not sure of a decision etc. Additionally, he has a habit of flicking or tapping people on the forehead, as he often will with the MC but also has with Nico, a trait which he shares with Leo. He also loves dogs and hates tomatoes. When asked what he's grateful for, he answers that he's grateful firstly for the princess, and then for Arthur (his pet dog). Trivia * His color theme is red. * His star sign Aquarius. * His animal companion is his pet dog, Arthur. ** The second character to also have a pet dog is Sid, who has a dalmatian. * He collects recipes. * He hates tomatoes so much, so that the maids are often asked to make sure that any food for him doesn't have them. * He can play the violin proficiently. * He, like Leo, also has a cheek dimple, but he doesn't share Leo's habit of smirking with the right side of his mouth when he lies. * He has two main outfits: his knight armor and his off duty uniform. * He was the suitor featured on the icon for the app, but it has recently changed to Nico. * In the Japanese version his name is written as Alan instead of Alyn. * According to Sid, Alyn bakes cakes when he's stressed. * Alyn ranked 1st in Top Ikemen Boyfriend 2017 with 381,097 votes. ** He placed 2nd in 'Most Likely to Be the Sexiest Kisser' with 208,469 votes. ** He also placed 1st in 'Most Likely to Adore Your Cooking' with 91,871 votes. Category:Suitors Other Image Gallery